villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jessica Edwin
Jessica Ediwn is a minor antagonist in Freezing. She was a member of the Busters who was assigned to kill Gengo Aoi. She is one of the secondary antagonists of the Busters Arc alongside Petty Layner and Isabella Lucas. Biography Background During her fourth year at Genetics, Jessica killed her parents for her family's inheritance. She made looked like a car accident and go after her brother to receive the full inheritance, but was stopped and sentenced to 350 ears in New Alcatraz on two accounts of murder before being "transferred into Radox Phantomheim's care. Busters Arc Later, in a temporary training facility, Jessica is seen fighting against holographic foes along with other members of the Busters. After destroying a few holographic Novas, Petty asked her comrades if they wanted to have some real fun, they agreed and declared "Time to go kill the cat!" Jessica alongside, Isabella Lucas and Petty Layner are seen in a submarine. Once they have reached land, Isuzu tells the group to get moving but Petty suggested them to wait. She then challenges Isuzu for leadership of the group. Later, Petty is seen standing over Isuzu body after brutally beating her in their fight, without any remorse for her opponent. Petty then told Isuzu not to screw up as to why Radox had someone so "useless" join them in the first place. Isabella and Jessica are seen at the front gate of the facility and eliminating the guards. The Busters then attack and killed Pandora and Limiter on sight, having been licensed to kill anyone who posed a threat to their mission. The Busters reached to the party, only to be faced by three Genetics Pandora prepare to engage them bearing a killing intent. But a red haired Pandora leaps towards her, which surprised and amused Petty. Isuzu blocks the attack and Petty thanks for her efforts. While fighting with the enemy, Isuzu needed someone to stay behind to make sure none of the Genetics' girls can interfering with their mission. It decided that Petty and Isuzu infiltrate further of the base, while Isabella and Jessica stayed and fought the dark haired Pandora. Jessica watches Isabella fighting Ticy Phenyl, but later brutalized the West Genetics' best student and lifts her by her head, and not even a single scratch or hit on the mute Buster's body. Ticy breaks free, using The Hitman's attack, but Jessica performs a Tempest Turn and dodging every hit. Ticy uses her new transcendent abilities and engages Jessica and Isabella. At first it seems that Isabella couldn't land a hit to Ticy, Jessica sees Ticy's Illusion Turn and jabs her face with her elbow. Shen then proceeds to kill Ticy, but an unknown Limiter rushes towards Ticy. Jessica watches Isabella blew the Limiter's leg off. Isabella started to sexually torturing her enemy's Limiter, having Jessica crushing Ticy's face for not complying with her demands. But then, Isabella fails to see a blade-wielding Pandora, but dodges it. Isabella uses her Plasma Weapon and cuts off her opponent's hands. She decides to kill him with a whip-like from her cannons, was stopped by a blond woman in a black dress. Jessica kept watching Isabella fired a particle beam at the newcomer, which causes a powerful explosion. However, the stoic Buster was shocked to see Cassandra stopped Isabella's attack with one hand. Both Jessica and Isabella were shocked when they saw the enemy's severed limbs restored, and their injuries were healed. However, the Busters weren't granted the same boon, which incensed Jessica's partner to no end. Both Isabella and Jessica get serious, as the blonde Buster walks up to Cassandra, ignoring the Genetics Pandora and Limiters, She explains to them about the Anti-Freezing and wonder why the Pandora are not given the Plasma Stigmata. But Jessica kept strong and intensify Isabella to attack Cassandra, but lost her arm in a massive from the N3 Nova. 13th Nova Clash Cassandra releases an immense Freezing field at Jessica, quickly Novalizes her. As Jessica gets worse by the N3 Nova, Isabella begin to fear for her life, and flees from the battlefield, leaving her hopeless teammate behind. It is unknown what happened to Jessica after the battle, but it is presumed that she died from the Stigmata corrosion. Personality She is a very quiet, yet cold hearted individual, even showing no remorse when she kill her parents. She is an emotionless killer, which leads little bit of her personality. However, considering that nature of hers is what got her to prison and becoming a member of the Busters. Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer Category:Psychotic Category:Military Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Presumed Deceased